


Jung Jaehyun dan Segala Pesonanya

by jaejyayong



Series: kelokalan yang tidak arif [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 00:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14068587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaejyayong/pseuds/jaejyayong
Summary: Shiver adalah lagu jatuh cinta. Titik. (Setidaknya menurut seorang Suh Youngho).(Alias kumpulan drabble potongan kehidupan Youngho dan Jaehyun, karena bikin oneshot terlalu melelahkan)





	1. Shiver

**Author's Note:**

> sebuah johnjae lokal!au karena kita semua butuh asupan johnjae harian

"Temanya jatuh cinta, anjir." Doyoung menghela napas melihat _playlist_ buatan Youngho, "Mana ada orang jatuh cinta dengerinnya Shiver? _Saija_?"

Youngho nyengir, menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Gue."

"Urusan hati lo," Doyoung melirik sedikit ke dalam studio, lalu menatap Youngho dalam-dalam, "Gak usah dibawa ke sini. Cepet ganti, sepuluh menit. Lagu jatuh cinta. _Yang bener._ "

Youngho misuh-misuh tapi menurut juga, duduk di depan komputer tapi matanya tidak lepas dari pintu studio yang terbuka. Di dalamnya, ada seekor Jung Jaehyun yang tengah duduk, tenggelam dalam skripnya hari ini, memakai _sweatshirt_ pink dan terlihat sangat _soft_ dan gemas. Menghela napas dalam-dalam, Youngho mulai membongkar isi iPod Classicnya, sambil sesekali melirik ke arah studio, otaknya bersikeras tidak ada yang salah dengan memasukan lagu Shiver ke dalam _playlist_ hari ini.

_So I look in your direction, but you pay me no attention do you?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shiver adalah milik coldplay dan saija adalah milik the trees and the wild


	2. Dilihat Diraba dan... Ditembak?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PSA khusus untuk Suh Youngho: kalau cuma diliatin, gak bakal jadi pacar.

"Udah jadian lo?"

"Hm?" Youngho mendongak, menatap babeh—nama aslinya Komarudin, pemilik toko kamera bekas langganannya di daerah Pasar Baru. "Jadian sama siapa beh?" Tanya Youngho sekenanya, lalu kembali sibuk mencari adapter lensa di tasnya. Dia sudah tau jelas arah pembicaraannya dengan babeh—topik yang sama sejak jaman SMA dulu.

"Yailah pake pura-pura bego segala lu."

"Gak mau dianya beh." Youngho tersenyum masam mengingat Jaehyun yang sudah seminggu terakhir menghindarinya. Adalah keajaiban waktu tadi pagi Youngho keluar kamar, Jaehyun sudah rapi dan langsung bertanya 'Jadi ke Pasar Baru kan?', mengingat kemarin-kemarin menyapa saja tidak. Youngho kira Jaehyun tidak akan ingat janjinya menemani Youngho mengambil lensa pesanan di Pasar Baru—atau kalau ingat, ya pura-pura lupa.

"Udah lu tanya emang?"

Youngho menggeleng, memasang adapter lensa di kameranya, dan meraih lensa pesanannya di atas konter. Sekilas melirik pada Jaehyun yang asik memperhatikan deretan kamera analog bekas yang dijejer di etalase di sudut lain kios, sesekali menanggapi ocehan Ali, anak babeh yang paling kecil.

"Kalo gak lu tanya ya mana tau jawabannya."

Youngho tidak menanggapi, malah mengangkat kameranya dan mengarahkannya pada punggung Jaehyun. Seperti biasa. Satu kali. Dua kali. Tiga kali. Punggung Jaehyun, _side profile_ Jaehyun, dan Jaehyun yang tertawa karena Ali. Sebuah senyum otomatis terbentuk di bibir Youngho melihat hasil fotonya, Jaehyun yang tertawa adalah Jaehyun favoritnya.

"Cakep ya beh." Youngho memiringkan kameranya ke arah babeh.

"Iye." Babeh menanggapi sambil lalu, "Mana sini empat setengah."

Youngho mendengus, "Duit mulu."

"Orang jualan ya mikirnya duit lah. Kalo orang jatuh cinta noh beda lagi."

"Nih, nih, lima ratus ribu. Kembali gocap." Youngho memberikan lima lembar seratus ribuan dengan tidak rela, yang langsung disambar oleh babeh.

"Ye. Nih." Babeh gantian mengangsurkan selembar lima puluh ribuan pada Youngho.

Youngho mengambilnya, menyelipkannya di kantong celana, dan mengemasi kameranya, "Makasih beh."

"Eh, Ye."

"Napa lagi?"

"Itu si Jae. Cakep sih iya cakep. Tapi kalo cuma lo liatin doang, kaga bakal jadi pacar. Lu kata dia _tipi_ diliatin doang."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Di sini Youngho biasa dipanggil Yeha, dari YH, inisialnya.


	3. Semua Salah Ten (Choke Me Daddy!!!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten dan mulutnya yang berbisa.

Semua. Salah. Ten.

Youngho memandangi pintu kamar Jaehyun dengan resah. Sudah tiga hari ini Jaehyun menghindarinya. Tidak nebeng mobilnya atau minta diantar kalau ada kelas pagi, kalau di apartemen tidak pernah keluar kamar, dan tidak lagi numpang tidur di kamar Youngho. Semua ini diawali karena kunjungan Ten.

Ten. Makhluk _smol_ yang memproklamirkan diri sebagai _chinan chingu_ Youngho, mendadak datang hari Sabtu kemarin, jauh-jauh dari London dengan misi mulia menyelamatkan kehidupan cinta Youngho yang non-eksisten. Yang jadi masalah adalah, setelah dibukakan pintu, Ten lansung loncat ke pelukan Youngho, lalu bergelantungan seperti koala, membuat Jaehyun yang baru pulang kuliah harus menyaksikan adegan tersebut dari lorong apartemen.

Kejadian berikutnya sih kurang lebih sama, bedanya hanya lokasi kejadian. Kali ini di kasur, dan Jaehyun yang mendadak masuk kamar Youngho tanpa ketuk pintu dulu (ya biasanya juga gak pernah ngetok sih). Setengah badan Ten ada di atas badan Youngho, kepalanya bersandar nyaman di dada Youngho. Jaehyun yang baru buka pintu langsung buru-buru minta maaf dan tutup pintu. Padahal ya Youngho dan Ten gak ngapa-ngapain, memang Ten saja yang _clingy_ nya minta ampun dan hobi manjat-manjat badan Youngho (tinggi soalnya).

Nah terus nih, kejadian yang paling anjing menurut Youngho, adalah keesokan harinya. Hari Minggu.

Begini lengkapnya:

Youngho bangun pagi, seperti biasa, memulai rutinitas paginya dengan minum kopi di meja makan sementara Ten ngusel-ngusel ke lengannya. Lalu Jaehyun keluar kamar, ngucek-ngucek mata dan duduk di meja makan, memandangi Youngho dan Ten.

"Mau kopi?" Tawar Youngho.

Jaehyun mengangguk.

Youngho hendak berdiri, tapi tangannya dipeluk erat oleh Ten. Sudah disentak, tapi tidak dilepas juga.

"Ten, oy." Youngho menggoyangkan tangannya, tapi pelukan Ten masih erat. " _Behave, Ten_." Youngho mengulurkan tangan satunya untuk mencubit pipi Ten dan menariknya menjauh. Pelukan Ten terlepas dan yang bersangkutan terkikik geli.

" _Okay daddy._ " Bisik Ten, menatap Youngho dengan kedua mata besarnya, memancarkan aura inosen yang membuat Youngho murka karena kita semua tau, Ten tidaklah inosen. Sama sekali.

Jaehyun yang sedang minum air putih lantas tersedak. Menatap Youngho dan Ten dengan mata yang melebar juga pipi dan telinga yang memerah.

"Jae—" Youngho baru membuka mulut, baru ingin menjelaskan kalau dia dan Ten tidak ada hubungan apapun, apalagi yang pakai panggil-panggil _daddy_ begini, tapi Jaehyun keburu geleng-geleng kepala.

"Gue—uhm—gak jadi. Kopinya gak jadi." Ujar Jaehyun, lalu buru-buru masuk kamar dan tutup pintu.

Begitu pintu tertutup, Ten malah tertawa puas, menikmati berbagai ekspresi yang muncul bergantian di wajah Youngho. " _He's toooootally into you."_ Ujar Ten. Youngho melengos.

"Lo bener-bener ya!" Youngho menutup mulut Ten dan menyeretnya ke kamar, "Kalo Jae sampe mikir yang aneh-aneh—"

"Ya telat lah pasti mikirnya udah aneh." Ten menyela setelah tangan Youngho terlepas dari mulutnya, "Lagian lo tinggal ngomong aja kenapa susah banget sih?"

Memilih untuk tidak menjawab, Youngho hanya menatap Ten dengan tajam, "Jangan aneh-aneh lagi lo kalo masih mau nginep di sini."

Ten hanya menggedikan bahu, tapi binar di matanya membuat Youngho tidak nyaman, "Yaudah tar malem gue pindah ke hotel."

"Heh lo—"

Terlambat. Ten keburu mengeluarkan desahan dan lenguhan dan, "Hngh _choke me daddy!_ "

"HEH SETAN!"

 


	4. Semua Salah Ten (bagian dua)

"Terus pas gue udah di kamar, kedengeran lagi."

"Apa?"

"Ten ngomong 'choke me daddy'."

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Sialan memang Kim Yugyeom ini. Teman sedang berduka bukannya dihibur malah diketawain.

"Kinky juga Yeha. Tar lo sama dia gitu juga gak, Jae? Daddy~" Yugyeom sedikit mendesah saat mengucap daddy, lalu nyengir begitu menyadari pipi Jaehyun yang mulai merona, "Jangan dibayangin buset sampe merah gitu muka lo."

"GUE GAK NGEBAYANGIN!" Jaehyun dengan muka terkhianati memekik kencang-kencang, mengabaikan teriakan 'WOY BERISIK' dari luar kamar Yugyeom.

"YAUDAH KALEM."

"YAUDAH."

"YAUDAH!"

Lalu keduanya diam. Jaehyun sibuk melanjutkan membuat presentasi sementara Yugyeom tiduran di kasur. Sebenernya Yugyeom kasian juga sama temennya ini. Dari dua hari lalu keliatannya suntuk banget, pas ditanya bilangnya gak apa-apa. Tapi malam ini Jaehyun mendadak dateng ke kostnya dengan muka merengut minta dikasihani, lalu kalimat pertama yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah: "Yug, Youngho kayanya udah punya pacar deh."

Yang tentu saja tidak dipercayai oleh Yugyeom karena semua orang tau kalau Youngho naksir Jaehyun. Semua orang kecuali Jaehyun sendiri.

Tapi lalu cerita soal Ten dan Youngho yang main daddy-daddyan mengalir dari mulut Jae.

"Mereka becanda kali." Yugyeom, akhirnya, bersikap sebagai teman yang baik.

"Mungkin." Jaehyun memijit keningnya, "Ya kayaknya sih bercanda, gue ngedenger Ten ketawa soalnya. Tapi tadi tuh," Jaehyun menghela napas dalam-dalam, "Pas gue keluar kamar mereka lagi nonton film bareng di ruang tengah. Sender-senderan. Pusing gue, Yug. Dari Sabtu kemaren, Ten tuh nempel banget ke Yeha. Gue tau sih Ten emang dari dulu juga clingy banget ke semua orang..."

" Tapi?"

_Tapi bukan cuma Ten masalahnya. Ada yang lain._

"Gak tau gue. Pusing. Gue pindah aja apa ya? Di sini ada kamar kosong ga, Yug?"


End file.
